Letting go
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Dean, Bobby, and Sam get a lead on a necromancer up in New Hampshire, from a large group of non human hunters. Things get complicated. And kinda gay.  SLASH. OCS.
1. 1: They look just like us

Supernatural

Notes: AU. Before the apocalpyse that wasn't.

Summary: Dean, Bobby, and Sam get a lead on a necromancer up in New Hampshire, from a large group of non human hunters. Things get complicated.

Pairings: OCxOC, perhaps Destiel, perhaps DeanxOCxCastiel, maybe some GabrielxSam.

Warnings: Swearing, Violence, Homosexual content.

* * *

><p>"So, what's up Bobby? What's the big deal with this little dive?"<br>Dean Winchester asked roughly, crossing his arms, his brother Sam standing silent beside him. Bobby Singer looked at them gruffly.

"A friend of mine called me not too long ago, and told me something I think you boys might be interested in." Bobby told them quietly, pulling down his hat.  
>Sam raised an eyebrow, and Dean looked annoyed.<p>

"Details?" Dean prodded, his voice like whiskey on gravel.  
>Bobby looked uncomfortable.<p>

"According to my contact...we have a Necromancer on the loose. And Lucifer's rarin' to go after it."  
>The two Winchesters stared at him with wide eyes.<p>

"-I mean what the fuck, America? Did you see that clip? Was that a 8 year old attempting to be sexy? I don't understand the world anymore!" ranted a voice, as a brunette young man stormed out of the bar, running smack into Sam's back.

"Oh fuck, what the fuck did I run into, a wa-aall of sexy giant hot man guuuh." the brunette stammered, staring up at Sam with impossibly green eyes. Sam stared back, hazel eyes wide.

"Laz- oh damn. You found Bigfoot." noted another voice, as another brunette man exited the bar, pausing to tilt his head and stare curiously.  
>Bobby coughed harshly.<p>

" And that would be him. Hello Lazarus. Malachi." Bobby grumbled, but with a small smile.

"Bobby. Big sexy and small sexy with you?" the taller brunette greeted casually, with a half smile. Sam and Dean looked confused by the byplay, Dean more hostile then confused.

"Yup. These are the Winchester brothers, Malachi. Team Free will, sans one feathery member." Bobby grunted.  
>"Wait just a second, Bobby, you know these two?" Dean demanded harshly, shoving Lazarus away from Sam.<p>

"No, idjit, they're complete strangers. Of course I know them! They're part of the largest hunting group of nonhumans I know!" Bobby snapped, smacking Dean around the head.  
>The Winchesters stared hard at Bobby. Then they turned to Malachi and Lazarus. Malachi waved awkwardly at them.<br>Sam instinctively waved back.

"Well. As fun as this is, I have a vampire pedophile to go and slaughter." Malachi said, amusedly blunt. He stepped forward, his entire figure 'blurring', and he was gone, a majestic white eagle-like bird flying off into the sky.  
>"What the fuck?" Dean barked, jumping back.<p>

"That's just Malachi's way of getting around. Can't remember exactly what he is, but I know it's something related to Egypt." Bobby grunted, with a smirk.

"And what about him, huh?" Dean growled, jerking his head towards the awkward looking Lazarus.

"He's some sort of underspecies of Incubi, that feeds off sex and not souls." Bobby grumbled, fidgeting with his hat.

"The words you are looking for, are Sirenic Incubus." Lazarus interjected, crossing his arms.

"And, when I sent you the info on the rogue necromancer, I expected maybe a minor kerfuffle, but since you've shown up with two of the best Human hunters alive in tow, I now know that this will turn into a nuclear Clusterfuck." The incubus hissed, with a very cross expression.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go inside and attempt to kill my intellect with alcohol." Lazarus announced, one finger in the air, making to turn round.

"Oh, no you don't, boy. Yer coming with us, and yer gonna help." Bobby growled, snatching the scruff of Lazarus' jacket, causing him to yelp.

His next words were cut off, as a man about Lazarus' age stepped out of the bar, a fearsome scowl upon his face. But what stood out the most about this man, was the color of his eyes, and hair.  
>His eyes were the colors of the ocean, constantly shifting in hue and shade.<br>And his hair was a shocking cyan-aquagreen.

"Why is it, every time I turn my back, you fucking disappear on me, Lazarus Loki Holmes?" the man snarled. Lazarus cringed, and looked ashamed.

"M' sorry Cyrus?" he offered weakly.

"Fucking forget it, Laz. Who the fuck are these guys? You being kidnapped, AGAIN?" The man, Cyrus hissed, looming over Lazarus.

"Um..." Laz mumbled, adverting his eyes. Cyrus face-palmed.

"Look, Lazarus here tipped us off on a necromancer causing a ruckus in New Hampshire. He's going to help us stop the damn Mage b'fore the situation spirals out of control." Bobby gruffed, crossing his arms.  
>Cyrus glared at the Winchesters, and at Bobby.<p>

" I don't fucking trust you three with Laz, so you can count on me coming along as well!" he snapped, grabbing said man, and gripping his shoulder in a protective manner. Lazarus just looked dazed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, too short, but I'm working on making my chapters longer.<strong>


	2. 2: What's the difference, anyways

Supernatural

Notes: AU. Before the apocalpyse that wasn't.

Summary: Dean, Bobby, and Sam get a lead on a necromancer up in New Hampshire, from a large group of non human hunters. Things get complicated.

Pairings: OCxOC, perhaps Destiel, perhaps DeanxOCxCastiel, maybe some GabrielxSam.

Warnings: Swearing, Violence, Homosexual content.

* * *

><p>It had been a day since Team Free Will had acquired the aid of Lazarus and Cyrus.<p>

The group rode in two cars, the Winchesters and Lazarus in the Impala, and Bobby and Cyrus in Bobby's truck. (_much to the cyan haired man's displeasure_)

Lazarus lay across the backseat of the impala, suffering from a massive hangover. Sam kept glancing back at him, whilst Dean stubbornly refused to acknowledge his presence.  
>Sam decided to break the silence.<br>"So, uh, Lazarus, how old are you?" Sam offered. One of Laz's eyes slid open, staring at Sam.

"24." he croaked.  
>Sam blinked.<p>

"Really?" He asked, a bit incredulous.  
>Lazarus' other eye slid open, and he gave Sam a dry look.<p>

"There are a lot of species that you humans classify as demons that are actually Earthborn. Mine is one of them." he stated dryly, combing a hand through his chocolate brown curls.  
>Sam looked intrigued.<p>

"Really? What does Earthborn mean?"  
>Lazarus groaned, and reluctantly sat up, resting his forehead against the back of Dean's seat.<p>

"Earthborn means the species in question did not have demonic origins, and were either created by a God, or evolved over time. For example, Nereids, Selkies, and merfolk were created by the gods of the Sea. My species, the Sirenic Incubi, or Sirenae, are the result of Sea-sirens interbreeding with a lesser species of Fae." Lazarus explained hoarsely.

"Er, okay? How come I've never heard about this, or read it anywhere?" Sam questioned, glancing back at him.

"Because a lot of us Earthborn species are nearly extinct, thanks to you human hunters. It pisses me off, it's like you people don't understand that not all of us are bad!" Lazarus snapped, glaring back at Sam.  
>The Winchesters felt a pang of guilt at the Sirenae's words.<p>

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, as Lazarus leant back against his seat, laying his head back.

"Just...be careful now on, right? Not many of us Earthborn left." Lazarus said quietly, his hair falling over his emerald eyes.

Silence reigned in the car, for a mile or so. Then, Dean spoke up.

"Your pal, Cyrus, what's his deal? He your boyfriend or somethin'?"  
>Lazarus winced, and sighed.<p>

"He's very distantly related to me. He's also my best friend. He just worries too much about me."  
>Lazarus muttered self-consciously, drawing his black military jacket tighter to his body.<p>

"He an earthborn too?" Sam asked, curious.

"Yeah, he's a Nereid. Or Water Elemental. Probably a mix of both." Lazarus replied loftily.

"Ah. That explains the hair. And the eyes." Sam said awkwardly.

Not another word was spoken, until they found a motel for the night.

—-—

The group had stopped for the night, in a relatively nice lodge, that Lazarus had fronted the bill for.  
>Bobby and Cyrus were stuck in a room, and Lazarus got put with Sam and Dean once again. Cyrus' <em><strong>displeasure <strong>_nearly got them kicked out, but Lazarus charmed the manager into letting them stay.

Sam, Bobby, and Cyrus were out getting takeout, leaving Dean and Lazarus alone.

Dean walked out of the shower, towelling off his hair carelessly. He looked around, and discovered Lazarus draped across his bed, spread eagle, with a pillow on his face.

"The hell are you doing?" Dean demanded, half-heartedly.

"I, don't even fucking know, at this point. I get weird when I'm starving." Lazarus' voice mumbled, muffled by the pillow.  
>Dean snorted, and threw the towel down.<p>

"Are all incubi as whiny as you? Sam, Bobby and your friend Cyrus are getting takeout." the elder Winchester brother drawled sarcastically, flopping onto his twin sized bed.  
>The pillow was removed, and Lazarus glared at Dean, emerald eyes hard and hungry.<p>

"First off, I'm a Sirenae. Secondly, my continued existence fucking depends on Sexual Intercourse, not on food. Without the former, I'll fucking DIE before we even get to New Hampshire!" Lazarus snarled, showing canine teeth too long to occur in human beings.  
>Dean glowered back at him.<p>

"Then go find a girl and get laid, you dipshit!" He growled, gritting his teeth. Lazarus threw his arms into the air, with an insanely frustrated look.

"If it hasn't fucking _occurred _to you already, asshole, I'M GAY!" Lazarus bellowed, getting to his feet. Dean jumped up, alarmed.

"Waitaminute, you're fucking GAY?" Dean blurted, his olive green eyes going wide.  
>The Sirenae looked at him like he was soft in the head.<p>

"Yes, Sherlock, I am sexually attracted to men! I wasn't aware you were a homophobe as well as an ignorant JACKASS!" He sneered, flicking his hair away from his eyes, in that manner that Dean had seen girls do before.

"Screw you, Holmes, I'm not a damn homophobe! I got no problem with gay people!" The Winchester retorted, hands clenching into fists at his sides.  
>Lazarus rolled his eyes, and let out a disbelieving bark of laughter.<p>

"Funny, cause you've had a problem with me since FUCKING DAY ONE!" Laz snapped, shoving Dean away, who didn't take that too kindly. The human swung a punch at the Sirenae, striking him right in the eye, knocking Lazarus back.

"Son of a-You flabby fuck, that hurt!" Lazarus yowled, baring his teeth in a snarl, one hand over his eye.

"Dean." A gravely voice intoned, from behind the elder Winchester brother. He jumped, and whirled round.

"Cas! Jesus, we really need to get you a bell!" Dean brayed, his shoulders relaxing at the owner of the delicious bedroom voice.

"Dean, who is that behind you?" the after mentioned Cas asked, his voice a husky rumble, like whiskey on gravel. Dean stepped aside, letting the sprawled Lazarus come into view.

Time seemed to stand still, as Lazarus looked up, and his and Cas' eyes met.

* * *

><p>Yay. I know it's crap, everyone's out of character, but meh. I typed this all up on my smartphone, in the middle of the night, there are bound to be a shit ton of flaws.<p> 


End file.
